1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a reader/writer, an information processing apparatus, an access control managing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing apparatuses capable of communicating in non-contact with a reader/writer such as non-contact type IC (Integrated Circuit) cards (hereinafter called by their generally used name “smart cards”) and portable phones being equipped with a non-contact IC chip have become popular lately.
The information processing apparatuses capable of communicating in non-contact with the reader/writer as described above can safely transmit/receive or update data such as electronic money that might otherwise have a problem that the data may be falsified for example by including an IC chip having a tampering resistance. Accordingly, various services utilizing the information processing apparatuses being equipped with an IC chip that is capable of non-contact communication with a reader/writer as described above are widely provided in the society. Then, along with the spread of the provision of such services, the spread of information processing apparatuses such as the portable phone being equipped with the non-contact IC chip is advancing more.
The information processing apparatus allows an user of the information processing apparatus to use the electronic money and others stored within the IC chip when the user inputs a number (so-called password) called as PIN (Personal Identification Number) for example. Accordingly, the information processing apparatus prevents the data such as electronic money from being illegally used by a third party other than the user of the information processing apparatus by making access control by using the PIN.
In the circumstances as described above, various technologies for preventing illegal use of data such as the electronic money have developed in terms of information processing apparatuses. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-117378 for example has disclosed a technology that requires no user input of the PIN by separately providing an auxiliary apparatus for certificating users. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-121726 for example has disclosed a technology for certificating on the both sides of the information processing apparatus and a service provider's apparatus by using the PIN.